


.green light

by shadyhatter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyhatter/pseuds/shadyhatter
Summary: This is about all spontangeous night trips on an empty wet road and past the lanterns with their soft yellow light. This is about disheveled Alex and Jack who is absolutely in love.





	.green light

**Author's Note:**

> second work there. big thankyou to Rey who helped me so much.
> 
> title credit: lorde - green light  
> inspired by: all time low - nic2knou

At night the city smells special. It smells like wind blowing salty air from the ocean, and like wet asphalt after rain. At night the city smells like many round-the-clock eateries and bitter cigarette smoke. 

At night the city lives a special life. It hangs out in clubs that only at this dark time of the day are sparkling bright signs along the streets. It rests to be almost unconscious, dancing in the dark or bright neon with strangers whose face will be a blurried image in memory after. Night city walks along the dark coast listening to the sound of the surf and the distant roar of the music mixed with the roar of the engines. 

The wet asphalt of the road reflects the soft yellow light of the roadside lanterns. On the one side of the roads there is calm blue ocean, on the other is the city that is so alive and bright. As usual, the road is empty at this time and traffic lights are aimlessly clicking, switching the light while all life is crowded and teeming in the center.

They live a special life. Alex sits back on the passenger seat and is resting his feet on the big dashboard. Alex sits, with his head up and giving a warm wind blew over the car through the missing roof, and allowing it to ruffle his hair with its soft hands. His eyes are closed and his face is peaceful like he's sleeping. But his lips are barely moving, whispering the words of a song that is playing on the radio, and his long fingers tap a rhythm on the door.

Jack is driving their car. He squeezes his hand on a thin steering wheel, and the other leaning on a lacquered door. Jack is relaxed, albeit slightly, frowning looking at the road, biting his lower lip. He almost doesn't pays attention to music, thinking about something else and didn't even notice as Alex put the disc. 

"Jack," he hears the quiet voice. Jack turns his head to the guy next to him and his face immediately smoothed out. Alex sits still but now his face is turned to Jack. His eyes are open and the lantern lights are reflecting in his eyes, the wind blow the hair in his face, but Alex doesn't care. 

He smiles easily, holding himself and looking at Jack. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing serious," Jack smiles back at him and throws a quick glance at all the same empty road. 

"Lies," Alex chuckles and removes hair from his face. "What are you thinking about?"

"About us," Jack's answer sounds, and Alex gigles with the growing interest watching the guy's face.

"And what were you thinking about us?"

Jack shrugs and inclines his head to the side:

"I don't know. I mean, I'm happy and that's all I ever wanted from relationships," he says and looks at Gaskarth that stretched into an even greater smile like the Cheshire cat from the fairy tale about Alice.

They continue their way with the dangling pleasant silence. Alex is smiling, looking at Barakat with the strange look that was loving and cunning. Jack is still clutching the steering wheel, but sats lounging in his seat.

"Jack," Alex calls again, "Do you remember this song?"

He increases the volume, and Jack listens to the words and motives that are painfully familiar. 

"You know what I want to do?" Alex sounds excited like a child.

"What?" Jack barely has time to ask when Gaskarth removed his feet from the panel and stood up, keeping one hand on the windshield.

Jack looks at him and adds a little speed. He is quietly pronouncing words of the song, while Alex, waiting for the chorus, begins to sing loudly. He spreads his arms to the side, substituting for a quick warm wind that repluses his shirt and turns his hair into a complete mess. But Alex feels free.

They rush past sparkling skyscrapers, lights, trees, and endless ocean. Alex is laughing and shouting, singing the song. _Their_ song. With such a simple motive, with explosive chorus and feelings that played in heart and vibrated in his chest. Jack then adds the gas or, on the contrary is going slowly, looking at a scruffy but happy Gaskarth from the bottom up. He shouts himself increased the volume. They are going past through life: noisy and quiet - they are in between. They are a part of all that's surrounding them. They laugh, fooling around. They love each other, softly kissing and hugging around corners, so no one would see. They smile and hold hands sitting on the hot sand. They drink and dance in the neon clubs.

Jack stops the car at the first traffic light ever in all their way. It is shining a bright red light, and Alex is staring either at it, whether upwards, but remained silent, holding onto the windshield.

"Hey, sit down," Barakat grins, looking at his thin body. Alex, not taking his eyes from a point in _there somewhere_ , flopped back on the seat.

"Look," he points his finger at the sky but Jack keep looking in his wide opened eyes where was big dark-blue night sky.

Alex doesn't even notice and he is smiling to himself. Jack feels like _these butterflies_ are going crazy in his stomach, and he can't look away. Suddenly Alex did it, looking straight into his eyes, and at this moment something switches in Barakat's head. He leans down, kissing Alex so slowly and gently. 

Gaskarth suddenly begins to giggle, Jack pulls away and looks bewildered at him. Alex throws his arms around Jack's neck, snuggling as possible to him as he can. He reaches out with his lips to the Jack's ear, and quietly whispers:

"Green light."

Jack pushes him away playfully, rolling his eyes, and Alex bursts out laughing. Then the car starts, and they continue their way.


End file.
